Family Ties
is the fourth episode of the first season and the 4th overall episode of Stumptown. Short Summary Dex faces off against Artie Banks to take down wealthy real estate mogul Randall Tapper. Meanwhile, Detective Cosgrove leads an investigation to find Wallace Kane, a prisoner on the loose. Full Summary Dex breaks the lights on Artie's car with a baseball bat. He comes out to object, but that doesn't stop her. She tells him she's angry because he sold the tape to Tapper. She asks if he's always been like that or if something happened to him. He tells her she won't win as long as Tapper is still employing him, so Dex says it's war and breaks another light. Bobby tells the other police officers about an accident involving a prison bus that led to the escape of Wallace Kane. Frank boards the prison bus, kills a guard who survived the crash, and releases Kane. Bobby tells them it's a fugitive case, which is why the Marshals are there. They're assisting in the Marshals' manhunt. Candace holds out baby Mila to Dex. Dex tries to decline, but Candace says Mila won't sleep until she's holding her, so she hasn't had a free hand in a week. Dex takes the baby and Candace tells Dex it's okay if she's there to tell her she's dropping out of the case. Dex says she's not giving up, but she needs a lead to point her in right direction. She asks if Randall is involved in any illegal activity because that's the only way Candace can keep custody of Mila. Candace tells her about a children's hospital named St. Aaron's that sounded shaded. If there's record of it, it'll be in a building that's like a fortress. Miles looks at a picture of Darius and Denise. Miles remembers telling Darius to shake off his fear before going to Kane. Darius thinks Kane knows he's working with the police. He can feel it. Miles isn't convinced, because he thinks they would have heard something about it. He tells Darius it'll be okay. Darius is still nervous, but Miles tells him it's time to go, so Darius gets out of the car. Denise offers Miles food and coffee, but Miles tells her that Kane is out of prison. Denise tells him if she tells him how she's feeling, he'll give a speech about how he won't sleep until her husband's killer is behind bars again. She tells him she's trying to move on. Darius is dead and nothing can change that. She wants Miles to let it go. Grey thinks Dex trashing Artie's car is a little over the top, but Dex says he had it coming. She looks over at Ansel and says she knows what it feels like to be abandoned and she doesn't want Candace to feel like that. Dex says she has a plan and it's airtight. Just then, Tookie comes in in a suit. Dex tells him he actually needs to wear a jumpsuit instead. He's upset that she wants him to go undercover as a janitor. He tries to make the case for him to wear the suit, but it doesn't work, so Dex just tells him to pretend he's a janitor who will own the whole building one day. Tookie pretends to be mopping the floor. The room he needs to get in has a locked door. An employee walks by and tells him about a mess in the men's bathroom. Tookie replies in Spanish so the employee doesn't understand. When someone exits the room, she sneaks in and looks through the files until he finds the one on St. Aaron's. Tookie leaves the room, but a security guard spots him and starts chasing him. Tookie quickly runs out of breath and has to stop. When the guard approaches, Tookie punches him and runs the other way. Then he runs into Artie, who tells him he can get arrested or he can hand the file over. Tookie reluctantly gives him the file and leaves. Tookie tells Dex what happened, but reveals that he has a duplicate of the file in his pants. They look over the files, but can't make sense of the numbers. Dex's phone rings and she talks to Artie, who knows she has the file. He tells her she has nothing. She's a nuisance, but Randall wants to sit down with her. Randall and Dex have lunch. He tries to defend himself, but Dex knows the truth, so she just laughs. He puts a check for $100,000 on the table. She says she can't be paid off, but he says it's for Candace. It's his final offer. Dex asks about Mila and he says Mila's his daughter and he can give her things Candace can't. Dex reminds him that he didn't want Mila. She decides to leave the offer on the table. Randall grabs her as she leaves and says it can't be like this. That's not how his world works. Dex understands that if someone crosses him, he has to destroy them. Grey and Dex look over the files. The numbers are off, so Grey tells her to find the person who make up the numbers and they'll find what's really happening. Sue Lynn walks in and tells Dex Tapper's threatening to pull out of the school project. His involvement amplifies the voices of the Confederated Tribes. It's about justice. She and Dex are after the same thing but one of them has to lose. Sue Lynn says she owes the casino $11,000. Dex says she cleared that debt, but Sue Lynn questions that. An unpaid marker carries jail time. She says she has ten days or to back off Tapper. As she leaves, she sees Ansel. It's been a long time since she's seen him, but he remembers that she's Benny's mom. Miles argues with Deputy Brinkman and Bobby comes to check what's happening. Miles tells her that Feeney was in prison with Grey McConnell and Wallace Kane. The Marshals aren't looking into the connection between Feeney's death and Kane's escape. Bobby points to her office. It's large because she's in charge and the Marshals need Portland Police Bureau's assistance and should act like the guests they are. The Marshal leaves and Bobby asks Miles what's going on. He says Darius was his friend, but Bobby says he was an informant and knew the risk. Now he's dead. Bobby says she's giving the Feeney murder case to Kent. They look over to Kent and Miles says he sucks. It's not what's best for the case, but Bobby says it's what's best for Miles. Dex's car is towed away. Artie tells her she was in a loading zone and he tipped the cops off. He had it towed far away. Some cops then drive up and arrest Dex for vandalizing Artie's car. Bobby asks if they should just get Dex a desk there, if that would be easier. Dex says she wants to file a police report against Artie. Bobby asks if the alleged harassment is on video, like her vandalism. She shows Dex the video Artie got of her smashing his car. Dex says she also has a Mustang and confused his for hers. She was breaking her own Mustang because she read online that the year her Mustang was made, all Mustangs had a hidden piñata in them. Then she found out it was a hoax. Bobby tells her what she did is a felony, but luckily, Artie isn't a friend of the department, so Bobby is prepare to believe her story and she's free to go. Dex asks what Artie did and Bobby says he stole $30,000 from the property room and the union got him a deal to resign with no charges instead of being fired. She hasn't forgotten that. When Dex asks, she says she also had Dex's car towed back. As Dex leaves the police department, she gets a call from Candace saying they're there for her baby. Dex says she'll be right there. Miles comes into Grey's bar and Grey asks if they're dating because that's what it feels like. Miles says he feels like Grey is lying to him and he wants to know why. He tells Grey about Kane's prison escape. The feds think he's headed to Canada, but Miles thinks both of them should keep their eyes open and protect the people around them. Dex tries to stop Randall from taking Mila, but Candace tells her not to make a scene in front of the baby and reluctantly hands over her daughter. Artie starts to walk away and Dex follows him, reminding him of what he said about people not changing. She calls him a dirtbag, because only a dirtbag would take an oath as a police officer and then steal from the department. Now she knows exactly the type of person she never wants to be. Dex goes back to Candace and admits when Candace asks that she doesn't know what they do now. Ansel asks Dex if she's okay. She says she is, but she knows she isn't. He knows it's about Candace. Dex says she made a promise she couldn't keep. Ansel remembers some people in a black car taking him. But he wasn't scared because Dex told him it would all be okay. There's a knock at the door and Dex finds Artie, who says she doesn't know a thing about him. She says she thinks she knows everything and shuts the door. He knocks again and tells Dex she can't judge a man until she's walked a mile in his shoes. She shuts the door again. He knocks a third time and asks her if he can come in because he really needs someone to talk to. Dex isn't sure she wants to, but Ansel reminds her that her job is to help people. Artie tells her about a case he had where he was 12 hours on, 12 off. He frequented a tavern on his off time and met a waitress. Nine months later, she told him she'd had a baby and the baby had some problems and needed a treatment not covered by insurance. He stole the money to pay for it, but she died anyway. He thought he cared too much about people, which is why he pulled back. When she died, he wasn't there for either of them. Dex doesn't believe he's telling the truth, but he says watching Randall take the baby from Candace made him have a change of heart. Dex tells him that if he wants to feel better about himself, he needs to give her something she can use. He looks at the financial data she has and say the only person who can decipher them is Randall's former accountant Homer Miller-McManus. Homer comes into the bar to meet Dex, who is pretending to be a prospective client. She says she needs help with her taxes. She shows him the files and he immediately tries to leave. She wants to talk first. Homer says Randall threatened him and made him sign an NDA. Dex has Ansel take a photo to use as blackmail to make Randall think Homer's working with them. She asks for his help taking Tapper down. Homer tells Dex that Randall is using building the school on the reservation as a front to move some kind of product. Kara Lee approaches Miles as he's looking over photos from the case and shows him that Denise visited Kane two days before he escaped. Miles shows Denise the video of her visit and asks her if she can explain it. She says someone found her at the store and said Kane wanted to see him and threatened her and her daughter if she didn't go. She says she didn't help Kane escape. Kane said that Darius had some plans or something for a job they were working on together and he wanted them back. Denise told him she didn't know what he was talking about. Miles asks why she didn't come to him for protection, but she reminds him he was supposed to be protecting Darius. Grey goes into his office and gets his gun out of his safe. He answers a knock at the door. It's Ansel who says he's needed at the bar. Ansel then asks if he's okay and he says he is. Artie says he's starting to have faith in their team. He likes the story of what they've done. He says she'll have to change her names because no one will hire Banks & Parios. He tells her to kill her lights, which she does as they drive into the construction site. Bobby knows that Miles got the prison video. Miles says Kane's sticking around because he has unfinished business. Bobby says she has to take him off the case and tells him to step back. He's way too close to the case and she's starting to worry about him. She tells him to take a vacation. He says he can't and that's why he has to go. There's a lot of activity at the construction site for the middle of the night. They find a truck and climb inside. There are boxes and Dex opens one to find large pill bottles. He's a drug smuggler. They wonder if Sue Lynn knows about it. A security guard approaches. Artie jumps out of the truck, but Dex hides. Security comes into the truck and finds Dex, but they're surprised by Artie, who attacks and subdues them with Dex's help. Then they grab some pills and leave. Alarms start going off as they run to the car and Dex struggles to start her car. It finally starts and she pulls out, but she's stopped on the way out by a few SUVs. Sue Lynn and her colleagues get out and approach Dex's car. Randall is meeting with Sue Lynn and Hollis, who say they're behind schedule with the school. He says he shares her frustration. Every delay costs him money and he may decide it's more trouble than it's worth. They show him the pills they found. He tries to deny it, but Sue Lynn says she knows. She's a business woman, so he can make a deal with her or with the DEA and she imagines her terms may be more favorable. He offers her a cut of the drug business. They shake hands and Dex comes to sit with them. She says he's going to close down the drug business and finish construction on the school. Additionally, at his own expense, he'll put in an athletic field, basketball gym, and a pool. And she'll give Candace full custody of the daughter he never wanted. If he doesn't, they'll hand over the video of him talking about all this. Hollis reveals that he's wearing a wire and Dex points out a nearby camera. They then look at the menus to figure out what to order. Grey tells Ansel he's doing a great job. He suggests that Ansel take a few days off. Ansel says he likes it. Grey tells him it's more of a reward for doing such a good job. He'll even be paid. Ansel is sad, but Grey tells him he's earned it. Mila is handed back over to Candace, who tells Dex she doesn't know what to say. Dex is happy she could help. Artie then knocks on the doorway and apologizes to her for what he did. She forgives him. As they leave, Artie says he has a strange sensation all over his body. It's him giving a crap. Artie hands Dex her papers and says she's now a licensed private investigator in the state of Oregon. She didn't get her 1,500, but he says it felt like it. He asks if she learned anything and she says people change. He says he'll see her around. She stops him to ask him his daughter's name. He says Ariana. Grey's at his bar and hears a glass break. He grabs his gun and goes to check it out. He then hears water running. When he goes to turn off the water, he's attacked from behind by two people who put a bag over his head and drag him outside. They put him in a car with Kane, who says Grey owes him $500,000. Grey says he has a plan to pay it off, but Kane says he makes the plans now and it's time for Grey to get to work. Cast 1x04DexParios.png|Dex Parios 1x04GreyMcConnell.png|Grey McConnell 1x04SueLynnBlackbird.png|Sue Lynn Blackbird 1x04AnselParios.png|Ansel Parios 1x04Tookie.png|Tookie Alvarez 1x04BobbyCosgrove.png|Bobby Cosgrove 1x04MilesHoffman.png|Miles Hoffman 1x04ArthurBanks.png|Arthur Banks 1x04Frank.png|Frank 1x04WallaceKane.png|Wallace Kane 1x04CandaceTapper.png|Candace Tapper 1x04Denise.png|Denise 1x04RandallTapper.png|Randall Tapper 1x04HomerMillerMcManus.png|Homer Miller-McManus 1x04HollisGreen.png|Hollis Green 1x04KaraLee.png|Kara Lee 1x04Raji.png|Raji (right) 1x04DeputyBrinkman.png|Deputy Brinkman 1x04Darius.png|Darius 1x04UniformedOfficer.png|Uniformed Officer 1x04SecurityGuard1.png|Security Guard 1 1x04SecurityGuard2.png|Security Guard 2 (rear) 1x04PrisonGuard.png|Prison Guard 1x04DoucheyEmployee.png|Douchey Employee Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman Guest Stars *Donal Logue as Arthur Banks *Jason Manuel Olazábal as Frank *Colin Cunningham as Wallace Kane *Shoshana Bush as Candace Tapper *Zulay Henao as Denise *Robb Derringer as Randall Tapper *David Theune as Homer Miller-McManus *Gregory Zaragoza as Hollis Green Co-Starring *Fiona Rene as Detective Kara Lee *Ray Reynaga as Raji *Clark Moore as Deputy Brinkman *Clifford McGhee as Darius *Sammy Busby as Uniformed Officer *Terence Rotolo as Security Guard 1 *Vladimir Perez as Security Guard 2 *Dave Klec as Prison Guard *Benjamin Seay as Douchey Employee Cases Tapper Custody Dex went to Candace and asked her if Randall was involved in anything illegal, as that was the only way Candace could keep custody of Mila. Candace told Dex about a hospital he'd built, St. Aaron's, that sounded shady, but all records were kept in a very secure building. Dex sent Tookie in to retrieve the file, which he did despite being caught by Artie. The numbers in the file didn't make sense, so Grey told her to find the person who created the numbers and they'd find out what they meant. After Randall came to take Mila from Candace, Artie had a change of heart and helped Dex. He gave her the name Homer Miller-McManus, Randall's former accountant. She arranged a meeting with him, pretending to be a new client, and showed him the records. He tried to back out, but she had Ansel take a picture of them together to give to Tapper if he left without helping her. He explained that Randall was using the project as a way to move something illegal in and out. They visited the construction site and found bottles of drugs. Some security guards found Dex, but Artie came at them from behind and fought them off. They grabbed some evidence and left. On their way out, they were blocked by Sue Lynn and her colleagues in some SUVs. Sue Lynn and Randall had a meeting to talk about the school building and the delays. Sue Lynn showed the pills that Dex had retrieved. She offered a deal in exchange for not turning him over to the DEA. He took her deal, but then Dex came up and she and Sue Lynn laid out their own terms, which included continuing construction at his own expense without the drugs and giving custody of Mila to Candace. They showed him that they were recording the conversation, forcing him to go along with them. Kane Manhunt Wallace Kane was being transported from one prison to another when the prison bus was hit by an SUV. Two of the guards were killed in the crash and the third was killed by Frank, who then helped Kane escape. The US Marshals were brought in to find Kane and re-apprehend him. Miles told them about Kane having served time in prison with the murdered Jack Feeney, but they didn't care to look into the possible connection. Despite being told he wasn't on the case anymore, Miles persisted and found out that Denise visited Kane in prison right before his escape. She told him she wasn't involved in his escape at all and left. When Bobby found out about this, she told Miles to go take a vacation. Not long afterward, Grey was kidnapped and taken to Kane, who ordered Grey to work for him to pay off his debt. Music "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" - Joan Jett "In Standby" - Huxley Ware & Nik Ammar "All Out Of Love" - Air Supply "Remind Me Tomorrow" SHIPS & Emerson Ware "The Boys Are Back In Town" - Thin Lizzy Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.83 million viewers. *This episode was produced as the second, but aired as the fourth. Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes